Macarena
'''"Macarena" by Los Del Rio (covered by The Girly Team and The Just Dance Kids in-game on their respective games), is featured on ''Just Dance 2015'' and Just Dance Kids. Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of girls. P1 P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a red tank top, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed sunglasses. P2 P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3 P3’s''' hair is brown and poofy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. '''P4 P4’s hair is long and pink. She's wearing a pink and black marble swirl long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing sunglasses. Macarena coach 1.png|P1 Macarena coach 2.png|P2 Macarena coach 3.png|P3 Macarena coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is rather simple. Four coloured panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. The floors have brief white scratches. Gold Moves There are two gold moves per player. Gold Move 1: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. Gold Move 2: * P1: Throw your arms in the air. * P2: Put your left arms forward and your right arms upward. * P3: Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. * P4: Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers (No repeats): * Fine China (Extreme) * Love Me Again * Fine China * Just Dance (Sweat) * Moves Like Jagger * Good Feeling * Troublemaker (Sweat) * Troublemaker * We No Speak Americano * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind '(Quatro)' Trivia *P4 is wearing the same shoes as the dancer from ''Built For This with a different color scheme. *The hair of the first dancer looks as if it was the same as the hair of the Where Have You Been dancer. *P3 has hair similar to My Main Girl dancer, in a lighter shade. **P3 also looks very similar to one of the backup dancers from The World is Ours, as they wear similar shaped outfits and have the same hairstyle. They are probably the same person. * This the seventh cover by The Girly Team in the series, after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. * Some Macarena moves are used in the routine for Ghostbusters during the chorus. *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * P4 laughs during the second verse, like one of the girls from the music video. * Although gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There is a grammatical error in the lyrics. At the line "The boy who's name is Vitorino", "who's" should be "whose". * At the line, "Con las chicas que son buenas", it is incorrectly spelled as "Con las chicas que estan buenas." * The choreography is performed by Shirley Henault (as P2), Aurélie Sériné (as P3) and Jenny Sepiere (as P4). P1's performer is unknown. * Macarena’s Mashup is the fourth Mashup after Take On Me, It's My Birthday'' and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) to be an all-male Mashup.'' * The track contains a VIP from UbiCorn, a part of the JD Team from Ubisoft in France. All four of the dancers are wearing animal heads, respectively a pig, panda, unicorn, and fox. ** P1, the pig, is portrayed by UbiMouss. Gallery 373566.jpg|Gameplay Macarenafaces.jpg Macarena.jpg|Macarena cutmypic (12).png maxresdefault10.jpg macarena_800.jpg|Concept art 34-Macarena.png|P4's avatar macarena_cover.png macarenamu_cover.png|Mashup icon Fondo_Macarena.jpg Fondo_2_Macarena.jpg Fondo_3_Macarena.jpg Ubicornvip.png|V.I.P (UbiCorn) Videos File:Los del Rio - Macarena (Original Video) HD File:Just Dance 2015 - Macarena - 5* Stars Macarena (Mashup) - The Girly Team Just Dance 2015 File:Just Dance 2015 Macarena VIP (UbiCorn) 5* Stars File:Just Dance Kids Macarena by Los Del Rio Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Covered Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with non-playable dancers